1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sports training apparatus and, more particularly, to a training device that aids in developing the proper throwing motions and improved exit velocity for the sport of lacrosse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lacrosse is a sport that utilizes a stick that features a head and net on the end of a shaft which is used for passing, catching and shooting a hard rubber ball. Accurate control and shot touch and velocity are critical skills to master for success.
Passing and especially shooting, often requires the release point and the stick trajectory be generated from a variety of positions and angles. Since there is a goalie and defensive players trying to cut off shooting angles and initiating other defensive means to prevent the ball from entering the goal, the shot velocity also greatly influences shooting success.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a lacrosse training device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device to allow a user to practice shooting, and especially full-speed snap-off shots.
It is a further object of the present invention to allow for the full-speed practice of a lacrosse shot in a useful manner but without the discharging of a lacrosse ball or other projectile.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the course of the following description of the invention.